Princess and a Samurai
by Kaerelie Cecilia
Summary: The heiress of a powerful Japanese daimyo falls in love with a samurai. When her father opposes their relationship, how far would they go for their true love? What would the Daimyo do to preserve his honor?


"Kinoko, tell Aiko to come to my study," a man in imposing Japanese robe commanded. He had black hair tied up high in a bun and cold, hard-set face.

"Hai Satoru-sama," a girl of about fourteen scurried along, her upper body bowing so low that her long black hair swished on the ground.

Moments later, the door slid open noiselessly and a girl entered. As she glided toward the man, her flowing golden robe whispered at her feet and her long ebony hair swayed lightly around her narrow waist.

"Oto-san? You have called me?" Her voice was soft and musical. Her long dark eyelashes fluttered a little and her pale face was composed as she stood there, waiting for her father to speak.

"Aiko, an heir of a noble clan has proposed a marriage. I'm sure you've heard of him a bit. His name is Ken Inoue. I expect you to accept this marriage for this is crucial in developing alliance between Fujiwara and Inoue," the man spoke with authority.

"Hai, father," Aiko answered quietly. A flash of mixed emotion passed through her eyes like a lightning and was gone as fast as it came.

As lithe as a swan, Aiko glided out of the room, her face chalky. Avoiding people as much as she can, Aiko quickly slipped out of the path to her room. The richly adorned robe rippled with change in speed and flew behind Aiko, revealing her lean frame clad in multiple silk kimonos. She walked into a dark alley and halted suddenly in front of a small house.

Turning her head side to side and after confirming the deserted alley, she gracefully raised her arm and the long kimono slid back, revealing a lean white arm. She knocked lightly on the door and a moment later, it slid open, revealing a tall man.

"Aiko-hime, you should not be wandering around when it's dark. It's dangerous for you," the man told her, worry creasing his otherwise hard weather-beaten face.

"Hiroshi-san, my father has commanded me to marry an heir from a powerful clan in order to create an alliance. I am to marry Ken Inoue and I refuse to do it. You're the one I want to marry, not some rich heir that I've never met in my entire life!" her voice rose higher and higher and became more hysterical each second.

"Calm down, Aiko-hime. It'll be alright," Hiroshi's voice was low and smooth, and his muscled arm rubbed Aiko's back gently.

"I don't know. I don't know. The only thing I know is that I don't want to marry Ken and it is you that I want to be with," Sobs wracked her body and with her arms wrapped around Hiroshi, her tears soaked his shirt. The shirt clung to his chest, outlining rock-hard muscles.

"Aiko-hime, you are well aware that it is just not possible. You are the heiress of Fujiwara clan apart from your brother and a lowly samurai like me can't possibly be with someone of your station. Imagine how your father will react if he finds out about this," Hiroshi's expression was grave, his dark eyes shadowed with sadness and longing.

"I don't care. It's not like I ever asked to be born an heiress. I don't care if my father is a lord and your daimyo. I just don't care," Aiko spoke between the sobs.

"Come on in. You'll catch cold here outside," Hiroshi lifted Aiko by her waist and carried her inside his house.

Aiko quickly wiped away the tears that streamed down her pale face and closed her eyes, her long eyelashes a dark smudge against her chalky face. Breathing in deeply the familiar scent of fresh pepper and coziness, Aiko sighed contentedly.

"Aiko-hime, you should go back to your room. Your father won't be very pleased with this should he find out," Hiroshi tried coaxing.

"I do not wish to go back," Aiko declared with her full lips in adorable pout.

After a long persuasion, Aiko was finally convinced to go back to her room. Straightening her clothes, she walked briskly yet gracefully to her room.

'_Why do I feel as though I'm getting followed or something?'_ Aiko kept on getting some kind of feeling that she was being followed. _'I must be getting paranoid or something. I'm pretty sure it's all just the product of my imagination.'_

"Satoru-sama, I have followed your orders and have discovered where Aiko-hime had been going these days. She had been going to one of your samurai's house, Hiroshi Takahashi to be specific. Apparently, they have been together for quite a time," a tall man in dark clothing reported to the man sitting on the throne-like seat.

"Hmm. I knew that my daughter was going for someone but I never thought she would fall for Takahashi. Well, a Fujiwara should not be associating with lowly people such as Takahashi. Good work, Yukikaze. Keep an eye out for them. Whether she likes it or not, she's going to marry the Inoue," Satoru spoke icily, his eyes flashing when mentioning Hiroshi.

"Aiko-hime, Satoru-sama has ordered me to tell you the marriage with the Inoue will be in a week. He wishes to hurry up the process so that Fujiwara and Inoue will be joined," a man was standing at the doorway of Aiko's room.

"A week…" Aiko faltered. "Thank you Yukikaze. You may be dismissed now," Aiko put on a calm face with much difficulty.

As Yukikaze closed the door behind him, Aiko headed out, hiding from people's view in shadows. Once again, she had a feeling that she was getting followed, but she really couldn't care less in her distracted mind.

Aiko ran to Hiroshi's house and beat on the door. The door slid open and Hiroshi came out, worries lining his face.

"What's wrong, Aiko-hime?" Hiroshi asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Hiroshi, my father has arranged that I am to marry the Inoue in a week of time. We have to get away from here," Aiko told him breathlessly with tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes.

Hiroshi's face became stormy for a moment but it was gone as fast as it came. Aiko wondered if it was real or if she just imagined it.

"Aiko-hime, you must listen to your father and marry that man. It's your duty as the heiress of Fujiwara clan and it's my duty as your father's samurai to serve for the best interest of the clan," Hiroshi's face was hard-set, trying desperately to conceal the mass of emotions that he was feeling now.

Aiko paled as Hiroshi told her. She pushed herself out of Hiroshi's arms and took couple steps back, looking at the man as though she was looking at him for the first time.

"Why… You don't want me? You don't care if I'm forced into an unwanted marriage with some powerful Daimyo's son that I've never met or even known in my life? You don't care?" Tears overflowed her eyes but Aiko ignored the tears that trailed down her ghostly white face, dripping to the ground below.

Hiroshi for a moment looked shocked as Aiko went more and more hysterical. His eyes revealed the clashing of emotions that he could not hide despite his desperate attempts.

"No, Aiko-hime. It is just that keeping this up could tarnish your honor. As much as I love you, you should not be seen with a lowly samurai like me," Hiroshi tried to reason with Aiko as tears freely trailed down her face.

"I don't care, okay? I don't care about my honor and reputation. Hiroshi, if you care for me at all, if you love me as you told me that you do, then let's go away somewhere far where my father can't stop us," Aiko looked up at Hiroshi through thick tears.

"Aiko-hime…" Hiroshi trailed off.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Hiroshi. Will you come with me?" Aiko asked in tiny voice, her chocolate brown eyes finding Hiroshi's dark ones.

"Aiko-hime… yes, yes I will," Hiroshi told her in feather-soft voice.

"Okay, meet me at the start of alley connecting your street to mine. Then, we will go far away to different country," Aiko smiled through the shower of tears.

"Yes, Aiko-hime. Just be careful," Hiroshi ran his hand through Aiko's soft hair. His eyes softened as Aiko beamed at him and as much as he tried to concentrate on how this could be damaging to his and Aiko's reputation, he could not. His mind was full of confusion and he was ashamed to admit that he actually didn't care if he tarnished his honor. After all, he didn't have any family that would have to put up with the dishonor.

"Thanks Hiroshi. I love you and you only," Aiko gave out a silvery laugh and put her arms around Hiroshi.

"Aiko-hime, you should get going. Your servants will get suspicious if you keep on disappearing like this," Hiroshi gently eased her lock around him.

"Fine, this is only because you asked me," Aiko put her mouth in adorable playful pout then giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow, six o'clock sharp," she wiped off the tears and started fixing her messed-up hair.

Aiko bounced out of the room and Hiroshi watched the happy girl. A soft sigh escaped his mouth and he shook his head with a slight smile on his lips.

"Satoru-sama, I have discovered that Aiko-hime is planning to run away with Hiroshi Takahashi. They are to meet by six o'clock at the start of alley connecting the street of Aiko-hime's room and of Hiroshi's," a tall man in ankle-length dark robe bowed low to the man sitting in golden robe and luxurious seat.

"Good, Yukikaze. Now, I wish to catch them just as they are running away to prove Takahashi guilty. When the Takahashi is taken away from her, Aiko will become submissive," Satoru told the tall man.

"Hai, Satoru-sama," Yukikaze saluted and walked out of the room with assassin's grace.

Aiko looked around her room, her eyes just barely gazing over the familiar room. She would miss this room and her friends, yes, but she was willing to do this ten thousand times if for Hiroshi. Her eyes stared out into the empty space as her mind overjoyed at the prospect of being with Hiroshi forever.

Packing only what was absolutely necessary, a radiating smile found its way to her lips. Aiko's mind wondered what she and Hiroshi will do when they get away and she calmed herself with huge effort before she started hyperventilating. She had to look composed or else others will get suspicious.

Cold sweat trailed down Hiroshi's angular jaw. He was nervous, yes, but he didn't know exactly what it was that he was nervous about. The thought about Aiko didn't help either; in fact, it made it worse. Hiroshi wondered what he and Aiko will do when they get away from the clutches of his Daimyo. An uneasy feeling kept on bothering him but Hiroshi ignored it, thinking it was just one of his paranoia.

Hiroshi packed only the necessities and went to bed. Restlessly, he tossed and turned, trying to sleep but failing miserably.

The sky was like an ocean with white ships sailing through. The rays of sunlight warmed everything in its path and shined hazily in the morning sky. At a corner of a deserted alley, a man stood alone with a small bag at his side.

Then, a girl appeared, floating through the air as her flowing purple silk kimono whispered at her feet. She glided toward the man, lithe as a swan, and her full lips were stretched wide with happiness.

"Hiroshi! Today, we'll go away somewhere far away and we can get married. Once we are out of my father's territory, we will be safe," the girl looked up at the man, pure happiness radiating from her.

"Yes, Aiko-hime. Are you ready to leave?" Hiroshi asked the joyful girl who had her arms wrapped around him.

"Absolutely," Aiko answered with a huge smile on her lips.

Hiroshi and Aiko silently walked


End file.
